


先上车后恋爱

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: “您好，马里亚纳海沟便利店。”站在收银台前的黑发帅气小伙子虽然样子傲慢但是语气真诚对每一个光临的顾客这样道。直到看到他熟悉的一个顾客——八神庵。八神背着贝斯买了两瓶饮料，戴着墨镜也能感受到他炙热的眼神在自己身上巡视游走。草薙京撇嘴，耐着性子扫码后强行扯出一个和善的微笑。对，距离和这个男人打赌赌输已经一个星期了。为什么打架能赢他打赌却不能呢？！还说一个星期后来找你……在这期间打了什么鬼主意？“几点下班？”“……凌晨……”“我劝你还是不要骗我。”“五点……”庵了然道：“那好，我在外面等你。”接着拿着饮料到店外的长椅上气定神闲地坐下了。





	先上车后恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 污的预警，希望不会被查水表【flag】
> 
> 别说我没有预警过——
> 
> 可以就向下【箭头】
> 
> 别管我，我就是想写肉
> 
> 阿里里阿里里阿里阿里里

>>>>>>>>>

“您好，马里亚纳海沟便利店。”站在收银台前的黑发帅气小伙子虽然样子傲慢但是语气真诚对每一个光临的顾客这样道。直到看到他熟悉的一个顾客——八神庵。

八神背着贝斯买了两瓶饮料，戴着墨镜也能感受到他炙热的眼神在自己身上巡视游走。草薙京撇嘴，耐着性子扫码后强行扯出一个和善的微笑。

对，距离和这个男人打赌赌输已经一个星期了。为什么打架能赢他打赌却不能呢？！还说一个星期后来找你……在这期间打了什么鬼主意？

“几点下班？”

“……凌晨……”

“我劝你还是不要骗我。”

“五点……”

庵了然道：“那好，我在外面等你。”接着拿着饮料到店外的长椅上气定神闲地坐下了。

呜哇……京看着他的样子只觉后脊发凉，他不会想出什么奇葩的整蛊方法吧……不过还是充满职业道德没出差错的完成了五点之前的工作。

收工。京叹了一口气到便利店门口刷了卡。没有脚步声八神已经站在他身后：“叹什么气，愿赌服输。”

是呢是呢，谁让那天全民爱豆雅典娜穿的内裤不是圆点点的而是豪鬼头像印花的呢……谁会想到这个明明长相可爱的少女会穿这种的内裤啊？！八神是不是会透视啊！

“再瞪我我也不会放过你啊，尤其是今天晚上。”

“……”他到底要干吗？！难道说……！

京转身就要跑，被庵拎住领子提了回来：“都说了不会让你跑了。”

晚饭竟然被请了怀石料理，京只觉得坐得屁股发疼。

“你请我吃这个……”

“嗯，有什么不满吗？”庵从菜单后抬起头。

“没，我觉得应该挺好吃的。”京嘴硬道。临阵脱逃这种话怎么也说不出口啊！不过为什么打这种赌竟然还老实地跟他过来京在吃完晚饭后也没想明白。

接着就到了过夜的酒店，京连后悔的机会都没有就被半懵着带了上去。到了房间门口京才反应过来打了个激灵，在庵刷卡的时候转身就要跑回电梯。

“你怎么就学不乖呢？……”京还想反身给扯着他的庵一拳，被躲开以后就倒在屋里的床上。

庵反手关门锁好，摘下墨镜时还带着有些得意的语气道：“屑风果然在这种时候最好用。”

“你，你你你，你要干吗？”京趴在床上还戒备着，就像马上要扑上去跟主人拼命的猫。

“嗯？还不够清楚吗？”庵脱下风衣，覆到京身上冲他耳廓暧昧道：“我要干你啊。”

庵贴紧京的后背，舔舐着他的耳后和后颈。双手利落地把他的衬衫纽扣解开，京扒着他的手还在进行最后的挣扎：“庵啊，我觉得其实还有别的更好的惩罚。要不我在这儿给你跳段脱衣舞咱们各回各家怎么样？”

感到身后的胸廓随着哼笑将震动传到他的指尖，庵张口咬住京的耳垂。果不其然颤动又从身下传回，庵张口的同时一缕银丝从耳尖到他的唇瓣，像一缕解不开的缘：“你跳完了，我相信最后也会变成这样……别废话了。”说着就把手伸向京已被布料掀开的胸口。

从衣冠整齐到坦诚相见期间没过几分钟，可是庵仔细扫荡京的后背的的时候京的羞耻感却比快感更加节节攀升，无奈自己的命根子被背后那只野兽抓在手里，一轻一重好像成心不给他个痛快。京在忍耐被啃噬脊椎的同时努力保持着理性不被对方带着跑。在庵咬到他屁股爱不释手的用手指做扩张的时候京终于忍耐不住半捂着嘴想把屁股从这家伙的玩弄中解救出来：“你……你有完没完！要上上不上滚啊！……唔啊！”

好涨……突然被烙铁撑开身子也就是这种感觉吧。一时京捂着嘴没有说出别的话来，脑子全都被插入身体里的那根玩意儿吸引过去而变得一片混沌。可是感官却变得比原来更加敏感，连对方满足的轻叹和体内那肉刃上怒张的青筋都能描绘出来。

庵把他抱起来，柱身离他的心脏更进一步，他忍住声音紧皱眉头面对着庵微红的双颊和难耐的神情，有种难以言喻的自豪压过了羞耻。京攀着庵的肩膀渐渐放松身体去试着接纳，但还没等他怎么适应，肉刃便在他早已扩张湿润的甬道里律动起来。

“等……呜……”庵的手没有离开京手感极佳的屁股，托着他毫不犹豫地进攻，嘴上也没有闲着寻到京的脖颈到胸口，细细亲吻的同时留下一点点红痕。

京抬手赶紧拦下他嘴角滑过的温润，喘息着毫不留情：“你……你不许亲这里！明天让我怎么上班啊！呃……喂！……”估摸是嫌他太吵了，庵的速度变得更快顶的京吐不出字句来。

“……混蛋……你是畜牲吗给我慢点……啊！……”京扒拉着吮吸地更力的庵的脑袋，咬牙切齿道。可是哽咽和呻吟顺着他的喉咙到了牙关，止不住的外溢。

还嘴硬啊。庵放倒京，按着他乱动的双手继续大力研磨他刚刚叫出的那一点附近的同时吻向那个总不服输的唇畔。京被干到双眼发热，嘴唇里断断续续的呻吟声被唇舌相交塞回喉咙，只能发出压抑的哼声。啧啧作响的水声和压抑的哽咽笼罩了房间，突然被顶到那点的京再也无力与八神的舌头交缠，认命的张口让八神肆意侵略。

“慢……慢点……呜……好难受……”京扭着身子双眼通红，躲避着庵的进一步爱抚和撞击，以为这样就能从那人手里逃出来。庵看着即将迸发的京低声笑道：“有本事别求我，自己出来啊。”京失身的双眼听到这句挑衅的话略变清明，用力收缩使劲压榨着这根欺负得他有气无力的玩意儿。庵倒抽一口冷气，钳着他的腰不打算再丁下留情。看着京打算扭着身子逃跑到身体无力地接受现实，再到现在迎合着他的动作受难般梗着脖子咬着牙关，说什么也不出声。庵单手按着他的双手举过头顶，一只手掐着京的下巴把手指放了进去夹住舌头，一边动着一边凑近他道：“出声，平常打架你不是挺能喊的么。”

“里！……啊……！哈啊……”甜腻的声音果然是最快的催情剂。京被自己喊的害羞，可是当开关打开以后任谁都关不上。他在自己愈发畅快的呻吟声中身子一拧射了出来。庵稍稍慢下动作伸出夹着京舌头的手指挑了一缕精液抹上京的乳首道：“你这不是很爽吗。”

“才不！……啊……”京红着脸想坐起身和庵拼命，可惜心有余而力不足，自己还在对方的钳制下。庵扣着他的腰道：“你爽过了是不是该轮到我了？”

我哪爽了！京张嘴打算反驳，可能发出的声音只有不能连续的断词。庵抬起精壮的腰不遗余力地打桩，直到京意识模糊瘫软着任他摆弄。庵抿着唇，呼吸也愈发炙热急促。京好像感觉到什么推着他的肩道：“别！……不许在里面！……”庵抓着他的手仍然快速的抽送，直到京发狠般起身咬在他的胸口，庵闷哼一声顶进京身体的深处。

“你……都说了不让你在里面了……”

“我会帮你洗干净的。”还没从高潮的余韵中回神，庵抱着京回应道。

“我，我跟你讲，你得到我的人可是得不到我的心！”

餍足的野兽总是比较好说话的。庵反而恶趣味的又顶了顶京，引起一阵颤抖和轻喘：“哦？那请问得到你的人又能怎样呢？”

“能……能解锁更多姿势！”京也不知道自己曾经从哪里听来的，脑子一热也没思考便脱口而出。说完了以后自己的脸就先炸红了。反观庵却一脸严肃的沉思……喂！我说着玩的别当真啊！

思考久久的庵上下打量了因话语变得羞到通红的京道：“看来你还不是挺累，不如再来一次？”

禽兽啊，禽兽不如啊。

京揉着腰站在收银台前。这个疯狗按着自己做了一次又一次，要不是自己体力好今天估计都起不来床。当然是从两人同寝的床上落荒而逃。他翻着白眼去门口刷卡，还好今天只是早班，赶紧回家睡觉。

迷迷糊糊地走到门口，只听机器语音道：“滴，马里亚纳海沟卡。”但是声音不太对，换系统了？京抬头，看到昨天晚上那个把他各种摆弄的混蛋站在刷卡机旁边，结果京把卡刷到他的胸沟上了。

“你！你怎么在这儿！”虽然这句话挺多余的，在见到过八神直视他灵魂深处的眼神和沉溺微红的神情后，再看他这张对万物都给予冷淡态度的面瘫脸突然感到一种禁欲的情色意味，让京的心脏止不住的为他狂跳起来。

一束花伸到了京的面前。

“给你的心，不是给你身体的。”庵伸出手指叩了叩京的胸口，“要不要跟我去看个电影？”

【END】

其外——关于睡姿

京睡觉经常四仰八叉的，完全不管旁边睡得是谁有时候可能还会抢被子。而庵睡觉一般很安静，一个姿势能保持一晚上，不过唯一一个缺点就是没有安全感，喜欢抱着东西睡。

可以意外的两人睡觉还挺和谐。庵翻身首先把京抱紧怀里，脸贴着京的胸口。京平躺着有点累，就把腿搭到侧躺的庵身上。虽然有时候京会翻身推开庵，但是没过一会儿庵感觉怀里空空的就会下意识地抱过去。所以晚上总躲然后被逼到床边的京迷迷糊糊着摸着床沿忍无可忍道：“往里面靠靠我要掉下去了。”

这时候的庵是完全没什么攻击性的，反而很听话的向回挪两下，再心满意足地抱着京继续做梦。

大概就是驯服了吧……有时候半夜醒来的京拨开庵的刘海，无可奈何的看着他像孩子一般的睡脸。

【完】


End file.
